When It Ends, I'll Still Be With You"
by AngelWings2
Summary: Shadows roamed the morning sky...it was almost like the end of the world...could Squall and Rinoa keep their promise...or whould it happen, would they be apart...forever?? (lol)
1. Eternal Night

Disclaimer:  
I dun own FF8, the ppl from FF8, bla bla bla yadi yadi yada---  
  
Note: Well, you see ppl, this was what I intended to be the ending of my other story, but it seems like it can't go newhere right? Rinoa does this, and Squall does tat...So, here goes my story. Oh yea, you need to put your FULL imagination on this...yea, a lot of fantasy thingies...please! Do your best to imagine! If it's best for you to listen to John Lennon's Imagine, than...fine, I don't see the need tho!(lol) Ok, let's do a test, let's say I say: "a snow flake came down to the polar bear's nose" Do you see a polar bear, than see a beautiful little snowflake falling down and landing on the cute nose, then melting? HURAY! You have full imagination! Go on, read it read it!   
  
  
***Thunder roaming through the sky, rain, snow, and ice kept falling. It was almost like the end of the world. All the unusual things keep happening all around the world. Volcano outbreaks, blizzards. All because of the strange shadow covering the earth-causing eternal night. Just like what Rinoa and Squall dreamed about. "Eternal night will revile, evil shall rise again."  
There was no more sunshine in their lives, but only, evil, and darkness.   
Rinoa knew, she knew this was coming, due to those mysterious dreams she had been having. Finally they knew who, or what to be exact, that was causing all this. Sorceress Ultimicia. The last battle did not destroy her you see. They destroyed her body and surpressed her powers. But her mind...was still, very alive. She was no longer a 'she'. She is no longer in her human form, rather...an "it". ***  
  
(I know I know this makes no senesce! But it's supposed to be like this!)  
  
The three main TBG gardens were open as shelter again. Rinoa, Squall, and all he rest of the gang are still in Balamb garden. All helplessly stuck inside this, 'shell' doing what...? Absolutely nothing. What can they do?  
  
Rinoa glanced out the window. Everything was horrible, it was almost like...the world was falling apart. She didn't dare to take another look at the tragedy scene. Squall was by her side, feeling the same way as all the others do, helpless. Rinoa rested her head against Squall's shoulders. A drop of tear came down her face.   
" I'm scared, this is just like my dream! But worst!" whispered Rinoa.  
" Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Whispered Squall. "(How can I say that? When I know everything won't be fine? When Ultimicia was still in her human form we could face her head on, but now? She's destroying with her mind, not her body and power.)"  
" I cooked some of the 'meal' guys." Said Quistis.  
" Not that same old "goop" again?!" exclaimed Zell, as always. "Tasteless, no texture, man, gotta hate this thing!"   
" Stop your whining and start chewing. This "goop" you call it has every nutrient, vitamin, and mineral a human need." (Matrix: disclaimer, I have nothing to do with Matrix either, Bla bla bla yadi yadi yada.)" replied Quistis.  
"*sniff* How long are we going to stay like this? *sob*" cried Selphie.  
" Cheer up girl," said Irvine, giving Selphie an elbow push.  
" WAHHHH!!!" Selphie cried very loudly, which made everyone kind of "cryie"  
Rinoa leaned over to Squall and he wrapped his arms around her.   
" Alright, everyone needs some rest." Said Cid over the mic. "Everyone, return to your assigned headquarter, which means, yes, you people will have to share a dorm. All females should remain in the female section and all the males remain in the female section, I mean, oh dear this is so confusing! You people get the point." That kind of cheered people up a bit.   
Rinoa shared a room with Selphie and Quistis. Squall with the rest of the boys, Zell, Irvine. No one could sleep, some idiots were stupid enough to use sleep on themselves.  
Rinoa couldn't sleep either. She was afraid that she might have that horrible dream again. She twisted and turned in her bed. Finally she got up and made her way to Squall's room.  
" Squall?" whispered Rinoa.  
" Huh? Rinoa?" replied Squall, "shh, Zell and Irvine are asleep."  
" Alright, Squall I really need to talk to you." Said Rinoa.  
" Ok, but let's get out of here, I can't here you over their snoring." They got out into the hallway. It was very dim and the lights were flashing due to the continues thunderstorms.  
" So, what's wrong Rinoa?" Said Squall. Rinoa plopped down onto the floor and Squall sat beside her.  
" You know." Rinoa started, " I'm not quite afraid of this. Not a bit. I'm just afraid, afraid that I may lose you."   
" I think I feel the same way as you." Answered Squall, " That's why we have to stay strong, or we'll lose this, last bit of time we have with each other, our friends, our memories, and possibly our future." They went silent for a while. But than Squall spoke up. " Rinoa, you need to go back to sleep." Squall whispered. " Rinoa, Rinoa?" Seems like Rinoa was already asleep. "(Too long of a walk to bring her back to Selp and Quis. Maybe she should stay with us.)"   
  
** Yea right! ~ You carried her halfway across the world! Can't handle just a hallway? **  
  
Squall picked her up and placed her on his bed.   
"(Now where am I suppose to sleep? Grr those two pigs took up the floor. Guess we'd have to share a bed Rinoa. * Sniff *forgive me)"  
  
It was seven O'clock in the morning, but it looks just like 9:00 PM, there was no sun. Zell woke up and exclaimed.  
" WHOA! HOLY MAN!" His loud out burst woke everyone up. " Rinoa what the hell are you doing in our room?"  
" I know!? What AM I doing in your room!?" Shouted Rinoa.  
" Heeey, tsk, naughty Squall, kept Rinoa by your side the whole night en?" Teased Irvine.  
" Hey hey, s' not what you think guys." Explained Squall. " Rinoa just fell asleep in the hallway, and, and..."  
" Oh my what a beast! So you dragged her in here so you can rape her???!!!" Exclaimed Zell. Rinoa laughed and Squall was mad now!  
" Shut up Zell! You're not helping! #&%*%!"   
  
aiya...I tried to fit everything into one chapter, but that wasn't possible. So sorrie! I'll update soon! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Blue Crystal

Squall beat him up good. Well, at lease it kept Zell's mouth shut. The laughter soon trailed away as Rinoa started to glance out into the sky. It was plain black; it's not one of those peaceful night skies, but rather, a horror, evil darkness. Everyone went silent and you could hear the screams and terrors of little children. The SeeD's are working hard to protect everyone and searching for lost people. They are doing their best.  
" When will it ever stop," whispered Rinoa.  
" It will stop, it has to stop." Said Irvine with his flirting skills.   
" Umm, Irvine, I would advice you that you not to flirt with Rinoa when you're around Squall." Said Zell.  
" Ohh, yea, Squall, always protective around Rinoa." Muttered Irvine.  
"...Whatever." Said Squall.  
" SQUALL!" Exclaimed Rinoa. " You promised NEVER to say '...whatever' anymore!"  
" Sorry! It's a habit!"  
  
" ~ BEEP ~ Hello fellow prisoners, this is headmaster Cid here. Great news! We have breakfast! No, not the 'meal' we served, but actual breakfast! Hurray! Now everyone come to the cafeteria in an orderly fashion way please. No rushing or running in the hallway and food MUST be eaten in the Cafeteria facility. That is it. ~ BEEP ~"  
  
" YEA BABY!" Exclaimed Zell, as usual. " MAN I wonder what it'll be? Hot Dogs? YIPPY!" Zell rushed out the door and zoomed 65m/h to the cafeteria. " Zoom Zoom Zoom." Zell sung  
" HOLD it RIGHT THERE! Ya'know!" Said, yup you guessed it, Raijin. And the rest of the disciplinary committee.   
" Well, well, if it isn't the chicken-wuss speeding a 65m/h?" teased Seifer. " ADD him on the list baby! Go on chicken-wuss, shoo, I'm done with you."  
" AFFIRMATIVE" affirmatived Fujin. " SHOO"   
" Yea, get going, Ya'know."  
  
Because of the little 'Traffic Jam', Zell was later than everyone else to reach the Cafeteria. Squall, Rinoa, Ellone, and the gang was sitting down on the floor because all the tables were taken.  
" Hey o' buddy, what toke you so long?" Asked Irvine.  
" Got stuck in Traffic Jam..." replied Zell.  
" Mmmm...Jam..." muttered Selphie.  
  
After everyone gobbled up his or her breakfast, everyone talked, joked, and they almost forgot about the fact that the world is in danger. At lease not until Rinoa glanced out the window; again, and sighed in a very sorrowful way. That drew everyone's attention to the window.  
" Come ON everybody! Cheer up!" Shouted Selphie and she stood up. "I KNOW! Let's all sing a song! ? He's got the WHOLE world, ? in his hands, he's got the whole wide world, ? in his hands...?" Everyone giggled a bit.   
" Yea... 'IT' sure got the whole wide world in its hands." Said Squall. That made Selphie think 'D'OH! ~ Great...JUST the PERFECT song to sing' And everyone went silent again, thanks to Squall.   
" What? I'm serious! Man we've got to think of a plan sooner or later. We've defeated her once, I believe we can do it again." Continued Squall. Everybody nodded their heads and went into a deep thought.  
" Hey guys," Started Quistis, " I was wondering. We defeated her once, by fighting her using physical power, because she used the same method as us- using physical powers. So, If she's using her mind..."  
" Than we might be able to defeat her using our minds!" Exclaimed Rinoa.  
" That's right, but the only thing now is HOW are we going to do that?" replied Quistis. Suddenly Ellone went pale and bit her lip.  
" What is it Sis?" Asked Squall.  
" ......" Ellone was speechless.  
" Sis! You know something, I can tell it in your eyes." Said Irvine.  
" Guys...by now I don't think I can keep it from you anymore." Started Ellone. "I...can sent you to Ultimicia's mind...This makes no sense I know! But...This is just the same thing as sending you back to the past. Only sending it you to the present and future. Do not try to understand this, please, only I can understand. What I'm trying to get across is...is there is a way to defeat her."  
" Why didn't you tell us Sis?!" exclaimed Squall. " If you knew than why didn't you..."  
" Yea, why? And let us all suffer while you know there is a way?" Said Rinoa, her voice was cracking because she was almost in tears.  
" SIS!" Cried Selphie.  
" Oh dear." Said Quistis.  
" Come ON!" exclaimed Zell.  
" Holy MAN!" Said Irvine.  
" Be...Because it's so very, very dangerous you guys!" cried Ellone. " No one had ever tried it yet and who knows what it'll do? It can take you through time, space, or even different realities or dimensions! All I know, all I know you guys, is that it can cause both physical damages and what you think in your mind (Matrix, disclaimer: Bla bla bla yadi yadi yada) Which means, if in that world you get killed, in this world you will be too! And who knows what IT can do you guys? Please...if we're going to face her, this is the only way, and it's up to you to decide. Ellone got down to the ground with her knees on the floor and hands in front (HER position) and she was crying. " No one" She whispered, "No one has EVER done this before, not even me. But I know I can do it." Ellone walked away.  
Everyone froze. Rinoa got her hands on her mouth. Their hearts were pumping hard and it feels like you can't breath and your mouth is dry. People left the cafeteria one by one.   
  
Squall wondered around the garden and somehow wondered into the celebration hall. Where Rinoa and Squall first met and shared the memorable dance. Surprisingly, Rinoa was there too. She was heading to the balcony door but it turned out it was locked due to the storm. She turned back and saw Squall at his corner. The one where he stood that day drinking his endless wine (more like pouring it to his nose). Rinoa made her way to Squall smiling.  
" Hey Squall." Said Rinoa.   
" Rinoa. Remember this place?" asked Squall.  
" How can I ever forget." Answered Rinoa.  
" It seemed like it was yesterday."   
Memories of the dance repeated itself.   
" You want to keep these memories Rinoa?"   
" Of course I do."   
" I've been thinking. I we're to stand here and wait for the world to end. We'll lose all of our memories, and eachother." Said Squall softly. A drop of tear came down Rinoa's face. She looked up to the sky windows.  
" Yea. Oh my goodness! SQUALL!" Rinoa pointed up to the sky, and Squall looked up with a surprised look. " A shooting star! * sniff * can't believe it! After all the thunder storms the sky cleared up and aloud us to see the shooting star! Quick! Make a wish!"  
Quickly they both closed their eyes and made their wish.  
" You know Squall. If...if we're going to fight, than I'll lose this...last bit of time I have with you!" cried Rinoa.  
" Yes, but if we don't take a stand, we'll lose this...this last hope we have for the one and only...our future."  
" Squall..." whispered Rinoa. And she fell into his arms. They didn't say anything. And than Rinoa broke up the silence. " I'll do it."  
" Alright...If you're up, than so am I." Squall took Rinoa's hands and handed a beautiful small blue crystal gem with a tiny feather inside it.   
" Squall it's beautiful."  
" Here, you can wear it on your necklace." He slipped it through her silver necklace. He held Rinoa's hands and said. "We'll walk through this together Rinoa. No matter what happens we will never be apart, I promise. This Rinoa." Squall held the little blue crystal. "This holds our promise, our hope, our wishes, and our love. (aiya...cheesy I noe, who cares? It's a fanfic! ) And it will always be with us."  
  
Iagijeijwhhau...no I dun like this story either but...oh well! I started it so I'll continue it! Please hold till next chapter!   
  
  
  



	3. Crystal

This is not a chapter, just to inform you that I will be creating pictures for my fanfic  
So, here¡¦s one right now, it¡¦s a picture of the blue crystal Squall gave Rinoa, yea¡K  
  
¡§http://www.geocities.com/ff8_fanficpic/crystal.jpg¡¨  
  
go check it out! (leave the ¡§¡¨ out)  
  
  



End file.
